


Worrywart

by MizRootbeer



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Date Night, Gen, Peter is a Good Dad, Peter worries, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/pseuds/MizRootbeer
Summary: Going on a date with MJ should be fine right? And Miles is going to watch the kid, so Peter doesn't need to worry at all right? If that is so, why can't he calm down about his babies?





	Worrywart

Peter B. Parker was many things but he was not a man who worried a lot. He had no idea why his wife would think such a thing. It was normal for a parent to make sure their babysitter had everything they needed; their phone number, money for pizza, a shot for his son’s allergies and a few other essentials. And what was wrong with throwing in a few books about parenting into the mix? Plus, Miles could always use some pepper spray, New York was a dangerous place.

 

“I don’t need pepper spray man,” Miles handed it back to Peter. “I’m a Spider.”

 

“Right, of course,” Peter said. “Alright, so here is a list of emergency numbers just in case anything happens. What else? Diapers are in Gemma’s room, her bottle is already made, just warm it up. Make sure it’s not too hot okay?”

 

“Peter, I’ve got this,” Miles placed his hands into his pockets. “Chill.”

 

“I’m chill, I’m chill. Who isn’t chill? It’s definitely not me, I’m the most chill,” Peter paused. “Your phone is charged right? Do you need an extra cable? Because I mean if your phone dies and somethings happen you can’t---”

 

“Peter,” Miles stared up Peter down . “I’ve got this and I will repeat my previous statement of chill.”

 

“Uncle Miles is here!”

 

Theo and Asher came down the stairs with Mary Jane behind them. She was holding Gemma. Both boys ran to Miles who opened up his arms to hug them.

 

“How are my favorite boys doing?” He asked. “Ya’ll have been good right?”

 

“Yeah, and I lost a tooth!” Asher opened up his mouth.

 

“No way man! Did the tooth fairy visit you yet?”

 

Peter wasn’t worried. He had no reason to worry. Miles was good with kids, he knew what he was doing. He also knew CPR which was good and if Theo had an allergy attack, he knew how to use the shots. So of course, Peter was most certainly not worried and he was definitely not thinking of trying to get his wife to cancel their dinner. No, there was no way in the entire world Peter Parker was thinking such a thing. 

“Maz? Maz hold?” Gemma asked, reaching for Miles.

 

“I didn’t forget about you, c’mere,” Miles took the baby in his arms. “I got a bunch of hugs for you.”

 

“Remember, we’re at Ambrose’s. Do you want me to write down the address? I should probably write down the address. Don’t you think I should write down the address Mary Jane?”

 

“Just call us if you need anything,” Mary Jane grabbed Peter by the arm. “Goodbye, my darlings. Be good for Uncle Miles.”

 

“I heard it might rain tonight,” Peter continued. “I should grab the spare umbrella. In fact, maybe we should stay---”

 

Mary Jane didn’t let Peter finish that sentence. He was roughly pushed out of the door.

* * *

 

Gemma picked up her cut up pizza and ate it, munching away happily. Her brothers had already had two slices and Theo was on his third. Asher said he wanted to save room for dessert. Mary Jane had baked apple pie yesterday which, according to her children, was the best pie ever to be baked. 

 

Miles smiled at the kids when his phone rang.

 

“Hello?” He answered.

 

“Hey, Miles! How’s it going buddy?” 

 

“Hey, Pete,” Miles responded. “Feeding the kids dinner. Going to give Gemma her bath soon.”   
  


“That’s good, that’s good,” Peter paused. “So no incidents right?”

 

“Nope, none at all. Bye, Peter.”

 

Miles hung up. 

 

Five minutes later, his phone rang again. Miles glanced down at the name and sighed.

 

“Peter, you just called.”

“There’s been no bruises right? No scraped knees, no cuts, no bumped heads?”

 

“No. Goodbye Peter, enjoy your dinner with your wife.”

 

Miles hung up.

 

His phone was silent while he put Gemma in the bath. She loved the bubbly water, gurgling with glee as the bubbles surrounded her. Miles watched her play with her duck, splashing it around and clapping happily. Miles had to admit, she was pretty adorable. He could understand why Peter wanted to protect her so much. While Gemma enjoyed herself, his phone rang again. Miles considered not answering it but he realized that was probably a terrible idea.

 

“Peter, this is the third time you’ve called me,”

 

“Are you sure the kids are alright? Like 100% sure?  Maybe I should just swing on by too----”

 

A noise was heard and a new voice spoke on the phone.

 

“I’m sorry Miles,” Mary Jane said. “I’m taking his phone away now.”

 

“You’re a lifesaver, Mrs. Parker.” Miles told her.

 

“Peter, you need to relax.” Mary Jane said.

 

“I am relaxed!” Peter promised. “I don’t understand why everyone thinks I’m stressed because I’m really not. I’m the opposite of stressed, I am the most relaxed person in all of New York! There is not a single person more relaxed than---”

 

“Sweetie.”

 

Mary Jane was giving him that look.  The look a wife gives her husband when she knows he’s lying. It’s the face of ‘you can’t bullshit me.’ Peter deflated, leaning back in his chair and sighing loudly. This date night was a disaster so far.

 

“They’re my babies MJ,” He finally said. “This world isn’t kind, it’s dangerous and they’re so little. They’re so little honey. There are so many things that can hurt them. If I’m around, I can protect them but when I’m away from them, I can’t do a damn thing.”

 

Mary Jane softened. How could she not? While her husband had the biggest heart. All his life, Peter Parker wore his heart on his sleeve. He had been raised to be kind and respect everyone. Even after the divorce and his slump, she knew his heart was still in the right place. She wasn’t angry, she couldn’t be. 

 

“Sweetie,” Mary Jane reached for his hand. “I know you care about the kids but you know you can’t always protect them right.”

 

“Yeah I can,” Peter squeezed her hand. “I’m Spider-Man.”

 

“Yes but you’re also Peter Parker,” Mary Jane continued. “Honey, they have to be able to grow and you also have to be able to trust people. You trust Miles right?”

 

“Yes,” Peter admitted. “I trust him with my life.”   
  


“And he brought you back to me,” Mary Jane added. “I trust him with my life too. You know he also loves our kids. Nothing is going to happen.”

 

Peter blew out some air. As usual, Mary Jane was right. 

 

“How did you get so smart?” He asked her.

 

“Just lucky I guess.”

* * *

 

The date went well but Peter still felt relief when they reached home. He opened the door, Mary Jane following him. He entered the living room to find Miles with a slumbering Gemma on his lap. When he noticed the Parkers, he grinned.

 

“How as the date?” He asked, rubbing Gemma’s back.

 

“It was good,” Mary Jane slipped her coat off. “How did they go down?”

 

“The boys were fine but Gemma woke up a few minutes ago so I tried comforting her,” Miles carefully cradled Gemma in his arms as he got up. “But she soon fell asleep. Guess I’m warm.”

 

Gemma was fast asleep, half of her balled fist in her mouth. Peter felt himself soften upon seeing his little princess. All his fear had disappeared when he saw how comfortable Gemma was with Miles.

“You’re a fantastic bud,” Peter took his daughter. “Honestly, I owe you big time.”

 

“Lucky for you, I take payment in pie,” Miles looked to MJ. “My payment is one freshly baked apple pie.”

 

“I can swing that,” MJ said. “Come by tomorrow and you can pick it up.”

 

“Deal.”

 


End file.
